TIGABELAS YANG PENUH ARTI
by special5173
Summary: kejadian apa yang terjadi selama tigabelas tahun dalam hidup seorang Park Jung Soo a.k.a LeeTeuk...? Check it out...!


**TIGABELAS YANG PENUH ARTI**

****Huft, maafkan author yang baru publish FanFict dalam rangka HUT Uri Oppadeul...

author lge (sok) sibuk... hihihi ^^v

**Main Cast**

**The One and Only My Lovely LeeTeuk Oppa :***

**Disclaimer **

**LeeTeuk itu punyanya Tuhan – Dirinya Sendiri – Eomma & Keluarganya – SM Entertainment – Super Junior – ELF – AngeLeeTeuk & JungSooHolic pada umumnya, kalo khususnya punya AUTHOR PRIBADI… wkwkwk [#dicekek readers#] ^^v**

**Summary**

**Kejadian apa saja yang terjadi selama perjalan hidup sekaligus karier seorang Park Jung Soo atau yang lebih dikenal dengan LeeTeuk?**

**Warning**

**Kalimat ngawur, gaje [read : gak jelas], not EYD but ESA [read : Ejaan Sukasuka Author] :D**

**Unlike ? yaaa… don't read-lah ^^**

**Please don't copas because its mine, okey ^^o**

* * *

**Special5173 … present **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

01 JULI 2012

00.00

Teng… Teng… Teng…

Suara detak jam di kamarku membangunkan aku dari lamunan panjangku. Ya, aku sengaja menunggu jam itu berdetak sebanyak duabelas kali. Sebenarnya aku sudah merasa sangat lelah tapi aku tetap memaksakan tubuhku ini untuk tetap terjaga, ah betapa egoisnya diriku ini.

Di balkon kamarku, aku merasa sendiri sekarang. Ya, aku sengaja memilih sendiri malam ini, aku ingin merenung. Tak terasa tahun ini aku merasa bertambah tua, umurku telah memasuki kepala tiga. Ya, tahun ini tahun yang terpenting bagiku. Sebentar lagi aku menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai seorang pria. WAMIL, ya itu adalah keputusan terbesarku (lagi) untuk tahun ini, mengikuti kedua dongsaengku yang telah mendahuluiku.

Sebenarnya berat meninggalkan para dongsaengku yang lain, tapi inilah keputusanku. Semakin ku menunda, semakin aku takut mendengar omongan yang tidak enak dari orang – orang yang tidak menyukaiku. Aku takut membuat para dongsaengku terluka dengan omongan mereka.

Aku adalah Park Jung Soo atau lebih dikenal dengan Leeteuk. Anak kedua dalam keluargaku, seorang dongsaeng yang manja (dulu) dari seorang noonaku (In Young), seorang hyung yang sangat melindungi keduabelas dongsaengku dan pastinya seorang leader yang bertanggung jawab dari salah satu grup terbesar di Korea Selatan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FlashBack…**

**Tahun 2000**

13 tahun yang lalu…

Seorang pria mendekatiku. Dia tertarik padaku. Dia menawariku sebuah hal yang sangat menggiurkan. Awalnya aku bingung, mengapa mereka menawariku. Apa bakatku, apa kelebihanku, apa keistimewaanku. Tapi, inilah awal dari semuanya.

Dengan modal nekat, aku menerima tawarannya untuk mengikuti audisi di sebuah perusahaan dia bekerja dan hasilnya aku lolos dan berhasil menjadi seorang trainee di perusahaan tersebut. Setahun lamanya aku menutupi kegiatanku ini dari keluargaku. Aku tidak mau mereka tau. Aku selalu membohongi mereka setiap kali mereka curiga kepadaku. Mianhe appa, umma dan noona. Saranghamnida ^^

Tapi ternyata tak selamanya kebohonganku ini berjalan mulus. Nilaiku menurun drastis. Ya, inilah awal kebohonganku terbongkar. Wali kelasku bingung dengan ini semua. Dia memanggilku, memarahiku dan menasehatiku. Tidak hanya di sekolah, di rumah pun appa memarahiku. Mau tak mau aku harus jujur kepada mereka sekarang.

Awalnya mereka menyuruhku untuk berhenti dari kegiatan ini. Mereka sungguh mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi inilah aku, Park Jung Soo, seorang yang keras kepala. Aku berjanji kepada mereka semua, kejadian ini tidak akan terulang kembali. Aku adalah Park Jung Soo, anak lelaki umma yang akan membuktikkan kepada semua orang bahwa keputusan yang aku ambil ini adalah BENAR.

**Tahun 2003**

Aku menangis yang benar – benar menangis. Aku merasa iri, cemburu, kecewa dan merasa menjadi orang yang gagal. Dongsaengdeul-ku telah mendahuluiku untuk debut. Oh Tuhan, apakah ini akhir dari perjuanganku? Rasanya ingin mengakhiri ini semua. Tapi inilah aku, Park Jung Soo, orang yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua jalan yang telah ku tempuh. Aku tidak ingin membuat orang – orang menertawaiku menjadi orang yang gagal. Ah umma, apakah ini hukuman untukku yang pernah membohongimu?

**Tahun 2005**

Akhirnya aku mendapatkan kabar bahagia walau tidak sepenuhnya. Setidaknya aku bisa bernafas lega. Perusahaan tempatku trainee akan membentuk sebuah boyband. Ya, walau banyak yang bilang ini adalah proyek percobaan tapi aku harus tetap tersenyum. Aku harus tetap bahagia mendengar kabar ini. Setidaknya kalau memang ini adalah sebuah proyek percobaan untuk kami, perjuanganku tidak sia – sia.

Aku ditunjuk sebagai leader. Mungkin karena aku yang tertua, tapi tidak mengapa. Toh mereka semua sudah ku anggap sebagai keluargaku, para dongsaeng kesayanganku. Ah, betapa bahagianya diriku saat ini, sebentar lagi aku akan debut bersama sebelas dongsaengku. Lihatlah appa, umma dan noona, kerja kerasku sebentar lagi membuahkan hasil.

**06 November 2005…**

Akhirnya, hari ini, hari yang kami tunggu. Debut, ya, itu adalah hal yang aku tunggu selama ini. Betapa gugupnya aku saat ini. Oh Tuhan, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Pertunjukkan kami sukses. Ah, aku benar – benar seorang namja yang cengeng. Air mataku menetes dengan derasnya, ku peluk semua dongsaengku. Bahagianya aku hari ini. Tidak lupa aku langsung menelepon keluargaku. Lihatlah appa, umma dan noonaku, aku BERHASIL. Dan inilah awal dari segalanya, aku berjanji akan terus bekerja keras.

**Tahun 2006…**

Ah, betapa leganya aku mendengar kabar itu. Proyek itu dibatalkan, kami akan tetap berduabelas. Oh, bukan, bertigabelas. Ya, seorang member akan ditambahkan dalam grup kami. Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau tidak. Tanggung jawabku sebagai leader akan bertambah. Oh, sebenarnya aku kurang suka dengan orang ini, terlalu kekanakan. Tapi, aku harus menunjukkan sikap seorang hyung kepada orang baru ini. Huft, dibalik kabar bahagia selalu ada persyaratan yang harus aku terima.

**Tahun 2007**

Oh Tuhan, cobaan apalagi ini. Sungguh berat cobaan yang kau berikan. Aku mengalami kecelakaan bersama para dongsaengku. Dari kami, Kyuhyunlah yang paling parah. Si evil magnae, orang yang pertama keberadaannya membuat aku tidak menyukainya karna bertambahnya tanggung jawabku, kini tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur. Oh Kyu, bangunlah, sadarlah. Maafkan hyungmu ini. Sembuhkan dia ya Tuhan, aku mohon. Aku tidak ingin dia pergi. Ini kesalahanku. Hukumlah aku. Jangan dia. Dia dongsaengku. Bertahanlah Kyu. Aku tau kau adalah orang yang kuat.

**Tahun 2008**

Akhirnya kami mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melakukan konser tunggal. Ya tuhan, konser tunggal untuk kami bertigabelas. Aku akan bekerja keras untuk ini semua. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan keluarga baruku "ELF". Mereka harus mendapatkan pertunjukkan yang sempurna. Karna merekalah adalah orang – orang yang memberiku dan keduabelas dongsaengku kekuatan untuk tetap bertahan dan bersatu sampai saat ini.

**Tahun 2009**

Kembali lagi kami akan melakukan super show untuk kedua kalinya. Whuaaa, rasanya senang sekali. Tapi mianhe "ELF". Tahun ini kami tidak bisa selengkap seperti kemarin. Ki Bum, salah satu dongsaeng kesayanganku memilih untuk vakum dari kegiatan kami. Ah, rasanya aku ingin menangis karna membuat kecewa penggemar kami "ELF". Mungkinkah aku seorang leader yang gagal? Karna telah aku biarkan dongsaengku itu memilih jalan sendiri. Mianhe

**Tahun 2010**

Ya, lagi dan lagi kami diberi kesempatan untuk melakukan tour untuk ketiga kalinya. Ah, tak ku sangka masih ada kesempatan ini. Walau kembali lagi aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kami kehilangan dua member sekaligus. Kangin, pairing-ku satu itu kembali berulah. Karna kesalahannya, manager kami menyuruh dia untuk masuk wamil lebih awal. Maafkan hyungmu ini yang tidak bisa menjagamu, mengawasimu dan tegas pada dirimu, Kangin-ah.

Hankyung, tanpa hujan dan badai dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari kami. Hiks, Hangkyung, kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakan masalahmu kepadaku. Apakah ini bukti bahwa aku adalah benar – benar leader yang gagal? Mianhe Kangin-ah, Hankyung-ah, kami harus melakukan tour ini tanpa kalian. Mianhe

**Tahun 2011**

Benar – benar sebuah kesempatan lagi yang Tuhan berikan kepadaku dan grupku. Ah, rasanya benar – benar harus bersyukur kepadamu, Tuhan. Lagi dan lagi kami diberikan kesempatan yang keempat kalinya untuk show. Yah, dan kembali lagi aku harus menangis. Kenapa kami tidak bisa seperti dulu. Saat pertama aku senang karna kami masih lengkap bertigabelas. Dikesempatan kedua, Ki Bum menghilang. Lagi yang ketiga, Kangin dan Hankyung yang pergi. Dan kini untuk yang keempat kalinya, Heechul, orang yang tidak terlampau jauh umurnya denganku tidak bisa mengikuti tour kami. Oh, Heechul, kami akan show tanpa dirimu kali ini. Mianhe

**Tahun 2012**

Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan dan tahun berganti tahun. Tak terasa tahun ini masuk tahun ketigabelas aku berada di sini. Tigabelas tahun aku telah menjadi hyung. Tigabelas tahun aku telah menjadi leader. Tigabelas tahun aku belajar bertanggung jawab. Huft, tahun ketigabelas inilah aku harus meninggalkan para dongsaengku. Mianhe dongsaengdeul-ku. Maafkan hyungmu ini yang tak sempurna. Maafkan leadermu ini yang tidak bisa menjaga kesatuan kita bertigabelas. Mianhe

Senang, sedih, susah, suka, duka, tawa, senyum, tangis, bahagia, canda, amarah. Ternyata sudah kita lalui bertigabelas selama tigabelas tahun ini. Oh, sungguh anugerah terindah yang Tuhan berikan kepadaku selama tigabelas tahun ini. Rasanya tidak tega meninggalkan mereka setelah tigabelas tahun bersama mereka. Tapi inilah aku, Leeteuk, seorang yang tanggung jawab. Aku harus pergi, menjalankan kewajibanku, tugasku. Aku berjanji akan kembali menjadi orang yang lebih baik untuk kalian. Para dongsaengku. Para ELF-ku. Para angel-ku. Dan aku berjanji, aku akan mempersatukan kita bertigabelas lagi. Inilah janji seorang Leeteuk, seorang Park Jung Soo, seorang hyung, seorang leader kalian. Saranghamnida dongsaeng-ku. Sarangheyooo ^^

* * *

Aish… benar – benar curahan hati yang aneh… wkwkwk…

Saengil chukkae oppa ^^ saranghamnida ^^

Whuaaa… tahun ini Teukppa akan meninggalkan kita tuk sementara… pasti kangen berat sama leader satu ini… huft, cepatlah kembali oppa, kami (khususnya author) pasti merindukanmu T.T

**Just For Fun, Don't Bashing, Just Review, oke ^o***

Pppsssttt ::: jika ada kesalahan peristiwa mohon maaf lahir bathin ya readers, maklum authornya ga sepenuhnya tau peristiwa – peristiwa penting yang terjadi selama perjalan karier mereka, hanya tau sebagian besar… mianhe


End file.
